the_next_genertion_of_charmed_onesfandomcom-20200214-history
Simon Marks
Simon Thaddeus Reginald Marks is a British Whitelighter-Witch from the Marks line of witches, a self-described "noble and very powerful witch family." The Marks family worked closely with Melinda Warren during the Salem Witch trials. According to his family's scroll, Simon sought the help of Oracles and Soothsayers to find his destiny and place in the world. This led him to Halliwell Manor in San Francisco to the foot of Paige Matthews. History 'Finding Paige' Simon arrived at the manor convinced that he and Paige were meant to wed. According to him, this was claimed by forty Oracles and Soothsayers, and some Wizards. Paige refused, telling him she had a boyfriend. Simon then tried everything to convince her to leave "Harry", as he thought that a mortal wouldn't fully understand magic and if they were to wed, their offspring would be very powerful. Simon tracked down Henry at his work and tried to convince him that he was a liability to Paige, since her fear of him getting hurt by a magical attack would make it impossible for her to be truly honest with him. When Henry told Simon that he was Paige's boyfriend and he wasn't going to back down, Simon challenged him to a duel. However, Simon unfairly used magic in the duel. After the duel, Henry tells Simon that he truly loves Paige and notices the little parts of her personality that Simon wouldn't, since he is only concerned about being the "Ultimate Power Couple". When Simon began to protest, Henry punched him and Paige later orbed Simon away. 'Bringing Stewart to Melinda' Since he couldn't be with Paige Matthews he went on to marry a witch, Susan. In January of 2007 there son Stewart Eugene Royal Marks was born. Simon later heard all of the Halliwell also had daughters that same year. So he raised Stewart to believe he was going to marry the oldest one that was part witch and part whitelighter. Which was supposed to be Paige's older twind daughter Tamora. But turned out to be Piper's daughter, Melinda becuase of the Elders making a whitelighter-witch like her brothers back in 2008. Appendices :(Marks Scroll) 'The Marks of Great Britain' :Simon Thaddeus Reginald Marks :Born: 1976 :Where: Sussex, England :Education: Studied magic at Newcastle College of the Magical Arts :Degrees in Alchemy, Evocation, Alteration, Divination, and Etiquette, :Honors in Conjurations and Incantations. :Brief History: First born male of Avery and Alicia Marks, three brothers; :Jeremy, Morgan, and Forrester. Named in honor of Thaddeus Sutton Marks, who, :with the help of women of Halliwell family established shelter and protection for :witches during Salem Witch trials. Well educated and well versed in the magical :and fighting arts, Simon has eternally sought out oracles and soothsayers in :search of his destiny. :Lineage: :Father: Avery Cuthbert Marks :Mother: 'Alicia Ellen Northey :'Grandfather: Robert Amrose Marks :Grandmother: 'Anne Whipple :'Great Grandfather: Edward Bartholomew Marks :Great Grandmother: Margery Newcomb Powers and Abilities ;Basic Powers *'Spell Casting:' The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. *'Potion Making:' The ability to brew potions. *'Scrying:' The ability to scry for a person or object by the use of a scrying crystal and a map. *'Mediumship:' The ability to see and commune with spirits of the dead. ;Active Powers *'Orbing:' The ability to teleport a being from one place to another with the use of orbs. *'Telekinetic Orbing:' The ability to transport objects from one location to another with orbs. *'Telekinesis:' The ability to move objects and beings with the mind. *'Conjuration:' The ability to materalize objects at will. Simon used this power to conjure up roses for Paige and a white glove. *'Sensing:' The ability to magically locate charges and other beings. ;Other Powers *'High Resistance:' The ability to be highly resistant to magical and physical attacks and survive otherwise lethal attacks. Family Tree Notes and Trivia * Phoebe referred to him as "the Brit". * Simon's orbing abilities had a more watery effect than usual, presumably due to him being a Hybrid. Appearances ;Charmed (Season 8) :The Last Temptation of Christy ;Charmed Forever ;Pre-Series :He's Back Category:Witches Category:Marks Family Category:Magical Beings Category:Hybrid Category:Half Whitelighter Category:Characters